A Different Watanagashi
by Cherrylin
Summary: When Keiichi suddenly drags Mion into the forest, she's filled with suspicion. Rated T for very suggestive words. Keiichi-x-Mion romance. You have been warned.


**DISCLAIMER:**

_Higurashi no Naku Koro ni_ and its original characters belongs entirely to Ryukishi07. Also, any resemblance to any person, living or dead, is merely a coincidence. This fictional work is written by C. 'Cherrylin' L. G.. Any resemblance to the plot, story and concept is not intended, and should not be accused as copied or traced work. All content is fictitious, and should not be confused with real events.

* * *

**A Different Watanagashi**

"Mion," Keiichi's hushed voice called behind her when he grabbed her shoulder. The green-haired girl turned her head to him, curiosity lighting up her turquoise eyes.

"Kei-chan? What's the matter?"

"Come with me for a moment," he replied, urgent and quiet.

"Does it have to be now?" Mion looked back to the rest of the club, somewhat surprised they hadn't noticed two of them were behind. They had only just sent the cotton balls down the river, and the club wasn't meant to separate yet.

Keiichi jerked carefully in her shoulder, regaining her attention. "Yes. Right now."

"O-okay I guess," Mion, confused, let Keiichi take her hand and guide her away from the festival grounds. His hand was warm and rather soft, making the girl blush slightly. From time to time, she looked back, feeling more and more anxious the farther away they came from the festival - and the lights. Keiichi continued to guide her into the forest, while Mion quietly followed. The girl slowly started to feel suspicious about him, but tried her best to convince herself that she could trust him. He wouldn't do anything "weird" to her; he just wouldn't..

..Would he?

Mion halted, not letting Keiichi drag her any farther. She was starting to imagine unpleasant situations, and even if he was her best friend, this was making her uncomfortable. The boy turned around, the moonlight lighting up his outline as he looked at her.

"Mion? Is something wrong?"

The girl swallowed, restraining hard to not avoid his eyes. How could she openly tell him that she didn't trust the situation? What if his intention had no kind of perversion, and yet she accused him for that? He'd be hurt..

"Do.. do you have to take me any farther..? You know, I'd like to get back soon, before the others start to worry."

Keiichi smiled wryly. "I think they'll be fine without us for a bit."

"How long exactly, Kei-chan?" Her voice was surprisingly stern.

Keiichi's smile dropped, and he seemed rather taken aback from her reaction. He tilted his head slightly, but didn't answer her question. "I just want to talk to you, Mion.. alone, that is."

Mion pulled her hand out of his grab, a slight fear rising in her; she had a bad feeling about this. First he urgently dragged her into a forest where nobody could see or hear them, then he refused to answer how long it'd take. And then he reasoned it to be because he wanted to talk to her all alone? "It's called a phone," she growled lowly.

The boy's eyes widened slightly from her remark before he turned his head down, looking at his feet. "I.. well, I also wanted to be with you.."

Mion took a step back. "Why?" A sharp, quick and stern question emitted from her lips.

He looked back up at her. "M-Mion, please don't be so cold. It's not like I want t-to hurt you or anything. I know what this looks like, but.. please, you know I don't want to harm you. Won't you please not harm me either, and let me at very least explain myself..?"

The girl hesitated, then sighed. "Alright. But please don't let it take too long, I really want to enjoy the last of the festival before we go home."

Keiichi lit up, smiling again. "Don't worry; we just need to get somewhere first." He took her hand again, and she followed him once more. Mion's senses were awake, ready to react the second she needed them to.

She felt her heart skip a beat as the sounds of the festival disappeared completely from her ears. "K-Kei-chan... where.. exactly are we going..?"

The teenage boy didn't respond, but continued to guide her through the dense forest.

"Kei-chan..." Mion called lowly again, looking over her shoulder anxiously.

Then Keiichi stopped and looked at her briefly, a rather calm smile curving his lips. "Close your eyes."

The girl watched him closely. _And what if I say no..?_ She wondered silently, feeling her heart beat faster. Then his voice echoed in her head, his promise that he wouldn't do her harm. She bowed her head slightly to hide her gritted teeth, and closed her eyes.

Mion waited, but nothing seemed to happen. Opening her eyes again, her gaze met Keiichi's rather sorrowful glance. The boy sighed and looked away. "Sorry.."

"'Sorry'? What for?" The girl muttered, observing his movements.

Keiichi shook his head. "I can't explain.. This isn't going as I wanted it to."

"Well, _what _isn't going as you want it to? What had you honestly expected from dragging me out in the middle of nowhere..?" Mion noticed his eyes were glistening slightly when he looked up toward the moon. Was he on the verge of crying..? Him? _What the hell is going on here!_

"Don't lie to me; you're tense, you're angry, and you don't trust me one bit right now. I wanted to talk to you alone, but.. I didn't want you to be mad at me..."

Mion gritted her teeth again, completely confused at what to do in this situation. She didn't want to hurt her best friend, but neither did she want him to hurt her. "Kei-chan..? If you wanted to talk to me alone, then why was it necessary to drag me all the way to here..? And why did you want me to close my eyes? What's going on, exactly?"

"I'm sorry.. I had to. I wanted to show you a place I found recently, but.. " he shook his head violently. "I can't explain! Mion, this just isn't going as I wanted it to! Please give me a chance.. I'm _not_ going to 'onikakushi' you.."

"You kind of have kidnapped me though.."

Keiichi smiled slightly. "Well.. that part of it worked."

"Huh..." Mion then shook her head hopelessly, clearing her mind. "You're so weird, you know that, right..?"

The boy tilted his head, seemingly having gained a bit more courage. "Alright.. close your eyes; we're almost there."

Doing as asked, Mion let the boy carefully guide her. She felt unsteady from the lack of sight, and Keiichi was often supporting her when she stumbled.

"'kay," he snickered, "you can open your eyes."

"Do I want to?" Mion joked lowly, but then opened them, feeling a slight surprise; across them laid a rather large lake, illuminated by the moonlight. The girl tilted her head, not really remembering she'd seen it before. Still though, that made no excuse for Keiichi to drag her out here like that. "Okay then... I assume we're here, so... what do you want to talk to me about..?"

He didn't reply, staring into the horizon. Mion punched him with her elbow, gaining his attention.

"Well, Kidnapper-san?"

"I.. I was really worried today..."

The teenage girl frowned. "I don't get it."

"I thought I'd lose you.. When Takano aimed at you... I'm not sure what I would've done if she'd hit you. And no, I didn't want Hanyū to get hit, but.. I've sensed the divinity from her.. I know she'd never be hurt, but Mion, you could've been killed. I don't care how much 'goddess of victory' you are, you're not immortal."

Mion stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. "Wait.. You... honestly, you took me out here just to tell me that...?"

"Ye-...no... Or.. yes, but.. no."

"What.."

"Don't you understand I care about you? I'd killed Takano if she'd hurt you!"

"But she didn't..?"

"She could have!"

"But, Kei-chan? I'm alive."

"Yeah..."

The conversation died. Mion looked over her shoulder. She wasn't sure if she'd ever been through anything so awkward before, and really just wanted to go back before she got forced to tell the others what had happened - especially to her sister. "Um.. Kei-chan, you finished?"

"No."

_...great._ Mion sighed. "Well.. please do hurry up, I want to get back now." She turned her head back to him, only to feel her heart jump up to her throat when Keiichi was looking directly into her eyes. His amethyst eyes were filled with emotions, although too many to read. The girl swallowed uncomfortably. "Everything alright..?"

"You don't understand.."

"..It's not like you're making it easy for this old man to figure you out."

"I care about you.."

Mion lifted an eyebrow. "Don't we all care about each other..?" She wanted to avoid his intense leering, but once again restrained herself from looking away.

"It's more than that..." he muttered, barely above a whisper.

The teenage girl felt her cheeks warm, and she suddenly appreciated the darkness. "K-K-Kei-chan...? I'm n-not sure what you mean..."

"I... I think that.. at some point, something just... happened... I don't know what, when nor why... but.. something changed."

"W-what changed...? Stop confusing me...!"

Several times, Keiichi looked like he was about to say something but stopped himself. The boy then shook his head slowly. "I can't explain... Just.. please promise me you'll never put yourself in danger again."

The girl watched him, captivated by his amethyst eyes. Keiichi slowly came closer, standing with less than a foot between them. Mion struggled to keep her breathing calm, feeling her heart race as though she'd run a marathon.

Keiichi let his hand stroke her heated cheek gently, his voice nothing but a whisper. "I think... Sonozaki Mion, I think I.. I think I fell in love with you..."

However it was possible when one was over-heated, Mion froze to the ground. The boy pressed his lips against hers, while his hand softly ran down along her neck and crossed her back as he pulled her into an embrace. His other arm embraced her around her hips while he still hugged her tighter, not letting go of the girl. At the same time, Mion was completely struck in her position, unable to move in her surprise and anxiety. Keiichi let go of the kiss, but still kept her body against his, staring into the depths of her eyes.

Mion was trembling, looking back at him with disbelief. "W-w-what th-the h-hell, K-Kei-ch-chan...?" She was fighting to not shed anxious tears, but at the same time, she was completely aware of what just had happened - and she would lie if she said she didn't like it. "K-Kei-chan..? A-am I.. dr-dreaming..? Or de-dead?"

The boy grinned, seeming relieved at her reaction. "Then this would either be a damn lovely dream, or simply Heaven.." His smile then faded, his expression turning more serious as he continued in his low voice. "But it's reality, Mion... And I want to be more than just your buddy..."

For the first time since he'd touched her, Mion felt herself breathe again. She looked away for a moment, trying to gather her thoughts, trying to catch her breath and trying to cool down; if someone put a thermometer on her cheek, it'd reach an inhumane number within seconds. Then she gave up; it didn't matter if she was heated up, for Keiichi was likewise. She could feel that easily. Looking brightly back into his eyes, she smiled, somewhat nervously. "So, t-that was w-what you wanted me out here for.." The girl couldn't keep away a tear anymore.

Keiichi's soft gaze locked with hers. Gently, he took one of his hands to stroke away her tear, softly caressing her hot cheek. Mion, refusing to stand like a frozen statue any longer, pulled her arms up and laid them around his neck. The little extra space that was made was soon closed when Keiichi again embraced her, this time even tighter. "Can I take you..?"

"Where to?" Mion asked silently.

"My heart."

The tomboy chuckled, courage strengthening her voice. "Are you crazy? No way I'll let you dominate me; it's you who's gonna belong to me, ya hear?"

"I wonder if you can control me, then?" The boy snickered and once again closed his eyes, pressing his warm lips on hers. Mion responded with closing her eyes too, returning the kiss tenderly. She could feel Keiichi pressing her body even closer, and especially their chests and hips were squeezed tightly together. They could feel the other's rapid heartbeats with no effort. The two heated teenagers were as good as locked together. They were sweating and almost shedding joyful tears. Only breathing in small breaks between their kissing, their lungs were starting to beg them for air. Mion felt so powerless that she had collapsed, hadn't Keiichi been holding her so tightly.

This had been their Heaven... _had_ been.

"Keiichi and Mion, sitting in a tree~!" A shrill voice started to sing, interrupting and breaking the two lovebirds apart. A few meters behind Mion stood Satoko, singing cheerfully.

Rika and Hanyū emerged from behind the trees, Hanyū with an approving and calm gaze, Rika with a pleased expression while she clapped her hands. "I think Keiichi and Mii deserves ten points today! Pachi-pachi-pachi!"

Finally, Shion came forth, her hands locked on both wrists of a completely 'cute-mode'd red Rena, who most of all looked liked she would explode at any second. Shion carefully let go of the huffing Rena, winking to Keiichi and Mion. "We leave you two alone for just one minute, and you both go missing. And what do we find, shortly later? Jackpot, that's what we find!"

"Hauuuu... they're so... adowable... so... hauhau..." Rena muttered, not taking her puppy eyes from the two red-handed teenagers.

Mion stared in complete disbelief at her sister. "W-what.. the fuck... are you doing here..."

"Watching you two, that's what we're doing! And I must say, the hardest part wasn't finding you; it definitely was keeping Rena under control!" Shion smiled cheerfully. "Though, Onee.. Congratulations!"

"I-i-i-it's not what it looks like!" Mion wailed in embarrassment.

"You can't hide it, Onee. We've been watching you two the last fifteen minutes!"

"I wanna take them home... Hauu... they're so... cute... adowable... hau.."

Shion burst into a laughter. "Sorry, Rena! You can't take them home! They're gonna be alone home tonight, ya know?" The green-haired girl gave Rena a dirty wink.

"Alone... home.. hau.. Keiichi-kun and Mii-chan.. alone... tonight... hauhauuu..."

Keiichi muttered lowly behind Mion. "Wow.. all the effort of dragging you out here for nothing..."

The tomboy barely heard him, looking hopelessly at Shion as she replied him. "Heaven turned to Hell.."

Shion smiled grimly, eyeing Keiichi. "You have my permission, Kei-chan.. That is, if you treat her well."

"Permission?" Keiichi wondered loudly, making Mion quickly put her hand on his mouth, silencing him; she knew exactly what her twin was getting at.

Sadly, Shion didn't decide to overhear him. "Yeah, permission. I won't kill ya as long as you're bein' gentle with her, you hear?"

Satoko seemed slightly confused, looking at Shion with questioning eyes. "How could he not be gentle? Kiss and hugs don't hurt."

Shion couldn't keep back an extreme laughter, and Rena's face turned completely red, her 'hau'ing stopping as she went quiet.

"What are you laughing at..?"

"'How could Kei-chan not be gentle', oh Satoko.. If you weren't that young, you'd.. you'd understand. But honestly, you're making the poor man seem weak!"

Satoko tilted her head, then suddenly seemed to realize partially what was going on. She blushed and looked at Keiichi and Mion in turn. Mion shook her head hopelessly.

"Anyway, Kei-chan," Shion continued, catching her breath. "Despite that, do 'release' her properly, won't you? Ah, and be protected, too. Also, you can taste her, but no teeth, alright?"

Mion growled. "You sound like you've read a lot of hentai.."

"Nah, Onee.. I'm not like you," Shion joked and winked again, making her sister bite her lower lip in frustration, muttering she wasn't reading that kind of stuff.

"Right.. You got any other smart remarks before I'm gonna kill you?"

"I don't think so," Shion replied thoughtfully. "Except, Onee.. Use your body a lot; you know, you're one of the lucky girls when it comes to this. Oh, and don't 'bite' him, 'kay? At least not too hard."

"That's it!" Mion yelled and started running toward her sister. Shion yelped in surprise and turned around, fleeing as fast as she could. Yet, the prey was no match for its huntress. Within only seconds, Mion had caught Shion, holding her up against a tree. "Anything else you're gonna say!"

Shion laughed. "I could continue all night, but.. I'd take your privacy time if I did so." Mion's eyes turned to slits, and she threateningly raised one hand in the air, sending all strength and force into the coming punch. "No! Onee, please don't hurt me!"

"Then stop hurting _us_, dammit!" Mion growled in a hushed voice, serious to her very core.

"Heh, sorry, Onee; but I've waited for what feels like hundred years for this to happen!"

"You're not the only one," Hanyū smiled to Shion, making Mion notice the rest had followed.

The frustrated girl let go of her sister, staring in the ground with a clouded vision. She was close to crying, but kept her tears unshed. Then a hand gently caressed her cheek, and when she turned her head, she was met by Keiichi's soft, comforting gaze. "Idiot," she muttered, not wanting him to do something like that in front of the others.

"Pft... what use is there to hide it now?" He smiled to her, cheering her up. Well, perhaps this wasn't as bad after all. Because of this, they wouldn't have to hide their relationship from the others; they didn't have to be embarrassed about it, since the worst part - the 'revealing the truth' part - was over. Mion turned her gaze to her sister, who nodded in confirm, having read right through her twin.

"GAH, I WANNA TAKE THEM HOME!" Rena suddenly yelled up, frustrated.

"Oh goodness, here we go again!" Shion growled, but was too slow this time. Rena quickly banged into both Keiichi and Mion, struggling with hugging them both at the same time.

"R-Rena, you're killing us!" Keiichi yelped. "Please, we don't need an Oyashiro-sama's Curse this year!"

"Hau! But you're so cute! So adowable! I wanna take you home, I want to, I want to, I want to! Keiichi-kun with Mii-chan is the cutest thing ever!"

"Ah, but Rena, they won't be very cute if they're not left alone. Or at least think they're alone, you know?" Shion smirked. "You should rather spy on them."

Mion sent a death-glare toward her twin, ready to strike a killing blow.

The eager sister smiled with anxiety. "No worries, Onee, I didn't mean it that way this time! But think about it, you two would never have kissed if you didn't think you were alone!"

"Tch.. I'll let you live, but only because I'm in a good mood tonight.."

Shion calmed down, exhaling in relief. Then she piped up again. "Anyway, everyone, let's get back before all the stands are closed. I think two of us could use some ice cream to cool down on~"

* * *

**A/N:**

I swear… I'm never gonna do such fluffy-lovey-dovey stuff again. Not this way at least. This is the most romantic stuff I've ever written, and let it remain that way, 'cause I hate lovey-dovey-lovey-über-lovey stuff.  
(Voice in Head: "Why the heck did you write this then!"  
Me: "I wanted to!")

..yeah. Something like that. All of you lovey-dovey lovers out there, hope you enjoy. Everyone who despises this as much as I do, I hope you enjoyed reading it nonetheless. Those who hates it more than myself, I can't stop to wonder why you bothered. Well well, cya, everyone. I think I'll be writing something more horrible next time, preferably next chapter of _Apprehension_.


End file.
